


【新年连贺】Every Part of You

by duguqingxia



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Fantasy Sex, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Orgasm Control, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 一开始是赫敏，后来是达利，哈利在“互联网”上找到一些关于他自己的……脆皮鸭文学。





	1. 引子

哈利不知道这是如何开始的。说起来应该是赫敏。战后，她去澳大利亚接回她的父母，她回到霍格沃茨的时候（他们都回到霍格沃茨重新最后一年的学业）告诉他们，她发现了一个叫做“因特网”的东西。像往常一样，哈利和罗恩对此不感兴趣。赫敏朝他们翻了一个白眼。  
后来有一天，赫敏突然问他，斯内普复原之后哈利有没有去跟他说过话。答案是当然没有。因为——为什么要这么做呢，当对方也在尽力避开他的时候？  
“赫敏，你什么时候成了斯内普的支持者？我想，这个因特网上大概有什么病毒，把你感染了。”  
“病毒不会感染给人，罗恩！”  
罗恩和赫敏正在为病毒争吵的时候，哈利无意往赫敏的电脑屏幕（她之前是这么说的吗？）上瞥了一眼，那里写着一行字：本站属于混血王子。  
如果赫敏想去跟斯内普说话，他不会介意，不过要哈利去跟他说话，哈利摇了摇头，那还是算了吧。  
这件事本来他都已经忘了，圣诞节假期初，他去见了达利。这绝对是他人生中最错误的决定之一，倒不是说这次会面非常糟糕。其实很棒，而这正是最糟糕的部分。  
他们相谈甚欢，以至于两人找到一家酒吧畅聊起来。几杯酒精下肚，达达（这现在是亲切的昵称了）打着酒嗝问他，对男同是什么看法。  
“你是……”哈利似乎明白了什么，“嘿，你看，我觉得这没什么不对劲。”  
“这就是了，老兄，可惜正常的德思礼夫妇不这么认为。谢谢，我就知道你会赞成的，毕竟你也有相同的经历……”  
相同的经历？  
“别想骗我，全世界都知道了。”  
达利带他回到他现在住的屋子，拿出一台类似他看赫敏使用过的电脑，向他展示了这个“因特网”。  
叫他不敢置信的是，这个因特网上居然有以他为主角的书，他只匆匆看到一眼注意力就被其他内容带跑了。  
“这里有很多人觉得你应该和德拉科·马尔福在一起——是有这么个人吧？不过我很怀疑他大约会让你想起我，而这并不是什么愉快的经历。我感觉你会更喜欢有权威的，不过这只是我随便瞎说，你喜欢谁都是你的权利。”  
这就是为什么他想办法也弄了一台电脑，窝在格里莫广场十二号，用自己的名字在因特网搜索着，这让他感觉自己像个自恋狂。他看了一些网页，很快失去了兴趣。哈利躺回床上，这些网址只有一个作用——让他完全确定自己对马尔福一家都不感兴趣。  
这时他脑中突然闪过赫敏的电脑屏幕：本站属于混血王子。他决定最后看一眼，就结束今晚。他不知道的是他很快就会为此后悔。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以上为引子，是我为写肉瞎几把写的世界观


	2. 第十一章

那人亲自擦干他的身体，为他穿上一件陌生的睡袍。说实在的，若非这件睡袍属于那人的缘故，他真不愿意穿上衣服……这个念头一起，叫他简直羞得无地自容。  
那人牵着他的手，把他带回卧室的床上，好像生怕他在自己的房间还会迷路似的。他不知道他更想要什么：继续那些热烈的亲吻，再来一场狂野的交欢，亦或只是安安静静再睡一会。  
只要能和那人一起，他最后这么想，什么都行。  
“睡一会吧……”  
他闭上眼睛，那人在他的眉间落下轻如羽毛的一吻。在他们之间发生过那么多之后，这样一个浅浅的吻依然能够让他感觉快要融化进床单里。那人一同躺了下来，环住了他。  
“我就在这……”  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，看向身边，他知道肯定空无一人，但是依然有些失望。  
他曾无意听到那人和朋友的对话。那人说他凌晨三点还无法入睡，那个银发的洛夫古德小姐告诉他是因为有人在思念着他。那人只是耸了耸肩，并不置信，因为那人无法理解有人在这种时刻考虑关于他的事情。如果那人出现在这里，或许可以明白原因。  
那场舞会之后，那人没来找他。  
一场幻想罢了。  
当然。  
他把他湿漉漉的黑发理到脑后，他感到冰冷的精液使他的小腹、大腿、身下湿成一片，他想象不出自己射了几次。在他还是个少年的时候，他不曾有过这样的烦恼。而他早已不是荷尔蒙旺盛的毛头小子，如今居然几乎夜夜春梦。  
他本想洗个热水澡，但他不确定自己有这个力气，于是他随意用了一个清洁咒。他蜷坐起来，感觉难以置信的孤单，他不明白为何一个春梦会让他如此伤怀。  
他合上眼睛，那抹身影始终萦绕在他的心头，那样一副令神祗嫉恨、令顽石动容的绝美容颜，就像从幽暗森林里的踱步而出的阿多尼斯【注1】，一举一动之间犹如那人的守护神一样灵动优雅。  
【注1】：阿多尼斯是希腊神话中的美少年  
他知道那人一直对他而言与众不同，但是他从来避免表现出来。那人曾是他愿意继续生存和呼吸的原因，他这么在乎那人，在乎到了让他害怕让他无法忍受的地步，他知道那人毫无可能回以等同的感情。  
他向来知道。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并没有打错，这是第十一章，我记得以前玩livejournal时，都是最新发的文会在最上面，都只能先看最新的文，再往下拉到之前的文，所以我让哈利也是这么看的（我会说我还给他了一个惊喜吗？）。  
> 如果你暂时有地方看不明白的话不用担心（哈利也看不明白），我会在第十一章到第一章全部更完之后再发一章正序排列的，便于捋清时间顺序and逻辑顺序（如果我的文真的有逻辑的话……）


	3. 第十章

他简直不敢相信自己听见的。  
转眼之间，那人把他带到淋浴，那人慢慢脱掉他的外袍，他刚要挣扎，就听那人对着他的耳朵轻轻呼气。  
“还有哪里我没见过吗？”  
那人也解开身上多余的衣服，扔在一旁。肌肤相贴。他不知道是热水的蒸汽还是近在咫尺的那人让他脸红。那人把他的左腿架到腰部，那些手指侵入他的身体，清理掉昨夜的痕迹。那人埋在他的肩上，含糊地低语。  
“如果你还有什么疑问，你可以说出来。”  
他不吭声，那些手指作势要撤出他的身体，他条件反射般地收缩后穴，想要作出挽留，默然乞求那人改变主意。  
“如果你说得好，我会给你一些奖励……”  
“……你……之前总是从背后……我想你可能是……把我想成别人……因为……”  
因为那人没有理由选择他。  
“……因为我不属于好看的范畴……性格上也不是易于相处的人……而且我又粗鲁又残酷……”  
那些手指离开了他，但是那人突然把他另一条腿也提了起来，他下意识就用手环住那人的脖子，这才发现他被夹在浴室瓷砖和那人之间。那人的双手有力地拖着他的臀瓣，他简直不知道该看什么地方。  
“难得这么直白，值得嘉奖……”  
他内心的期待和恐慌同时达到顶点，大脑一片茫然的时候，他突然想起现在那人应该正要准备上课才对。  
“你不是总说，我拥有别人不具备的特权，那么不上课算得了什么呢？”  
听见那人这么说，他才知道自己把心事都说了出来。  
“何况我正在做重要得多的事情。”  
他就是那人口中正在做的“重要得多的事情”，那些话语叫他心神荡漾。  
“这一次，我好好看看你每一个细微的表情……”那人一个挺身进入他的身体，“这样你大概会相信我了吧……”那双眼睛专注地盯着他的每一个动作，“或者我可以每天这么做，直到你完全相信为止……”  
他的思维全面溃败，太多感觉——身体上的、心理上的，淹没了他。他的脑子乱得几乎都快记不得自己的名字。  
“或者我应该唤你的名字，这样你会更清楚我在乎的人正是你，西弗勒斯……”  
那些低语使得他回想起了自己的名字，但是依然还有数以百计的问题悬而未解。  
“我不是第一天认识你，也不是第一天清楚你的为人，西弗勒斯……”  
那三个小小的字在他的耳边响起的时候，他的心脏猛地停了一下，而后剧烈跳动起来。  
他从未奢望过这种可能。那人总是带来奇迹。  
“我爱你。”


	4. 第九章

有个温热的什么贴着他的身体，他醒了过来，看见那人一头乱糟糟的黑发。纤长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，有种羸弱的美感，但是他很清楚，那人和“弱小”一词没有丝毫关系。如果那人先醒过来，他不情愿地想着，梅林知道，那人醒来后看见的景象可能就糟糕得多。与他相反，那人永远那么迷人，随随便便就能吸引别人全副心神。那人的故事。那人的照片，从一出生就已人尽皆知。无论是谁都知道那些光辉事迹，但是那人从不为谁倾心。  
他慢慢退了出去，后穴依然含着那些体液。他下了床，草草披上外袍，尽可能放轻脚步，没有惊动那人。他来到盥洗室，他看向镜子里的自己，盯着锁骨和脖子上密布着的红色吻痕，还有腰上留着的几道淤青。他会让它们自然痊愈，它们让他回想起制造出这些痕迹的那人，而这或许会成为他们之间最后的联系。  
“你还好吧？”  
他回过身来，那人站在门口。他衣衫凌乱，那人却是什么样子都是要命的好看。  
“你还没走。”  
那人终会离去，唯一的办法就是先拒绝那人。他当然知道那些道理，只是见着那人皱眉……他简直无法忍受看见那人想要什么，尤其是他尽可以满足的时候。  
“我以为……或许……”梅林，相比那些信手拈来的下流话，那人现在简直是在胡言乱语，“你会希望……我是说……是啊，为什么呢？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“我以为或许你会希望我留下，不过我想我弄错了。我先走了……”  
“等等……”  
他本以为那人早该离开，正如那人昨天说的那样，厌倦他的身体……  
“你怎么了？”  
那人朝他走来，握住他的双手，他低头看到它们微微颤抖。  
“我以为你离开了……我以为你应该正对着你的朋友吹嘘这段经历……”他垂下头，盯着地上一块瓷砖的一角，似乎突然对它的花纹产生了莫大兴趣。“向他们炫耀你如何轻而易举地迷住霍格沃茨最难相处的教授，和他们一起嘲笑我在那些袍子下面如何更加呆板无趣……”  
“你是这么看待我的？”  
那人的声音听来有些受伤，他猛地抬起头来，跌入一滩碧色的幽潭。  
“你昨天说……”他说不下去，他不愿回想，但是那些语句仿佛回荡在整间浴室里，在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
“我说什么？”那人似乎想起什么，“我厌倦你了，不会再来了？梅林，不，那不是我的本意。”那人低声说着，“有人喜欢听那些话，你知道的，贬低他们的话，那让他们更加性奋，我以为你会喜欢……”  
是的，他确实喜欢。  
“想听实话吗……”那人如此靠近，所有心神全都聚焦在他的身上，“我无法克制触摸你的冲动，我无法停止想你……”


	5. 第八章

他走向地窖的门，忽然有人拉住他的胳膊。  
“你似乎很失望。”  
那人抱着双臂站在阴影之中，一头黑发染着夜色。  
“但是……为什么呢？因为我和别人跳舞？”  
嘭的一声，他的后背撞上走廊的墙。他还没回过神来，就觉得一双嘴唇热情地吻了上来，而后他的衣服被人解开——或者说撕开更合适一些。那张嘴唇离开了，一种怅然若失的心情叫他挫败沮丧，但是很快那人做出一些弥补。那人狂野地啃咬着他的脖子，锁骨，那些碎吻一路来到他的乳头，那些敏感的坚挺的乳头。在他记起咬住嘴唇之前，一句呻吟已经脱口而出，回荡在长廊里。  
往下看去，那人跪在地上，把他的阴茎含入嘴里。那双绿眸紧紧盯着他的一举一动。他的膝盖似乎化为一团果冻，他试图找到什么支撑身体，但是他的手指只是无力地透过一把空气。  
“你用不着……”  
那副背信弃义的膝盖简直下一刻就会让他瘫在地上，幸而那人牢牢抓住他的腰和腿。那人有一根杰出的舌头，熟门熟路，把他逼到崩溃的边缘。  
“不到时候。”  
那人站起身来，一手攥住他的阴茎，把它牢牢控制在掌中。那人就这么牵着他，让他踉踉跄跄地进了地窖。  
那人让他的脸贴在在墙上，拉出那个肛塞，自己塞了进去。  
“你该祈祷我不至于很快厌倦你的身体。”  
突然，每个杂音、每个呼吸都响得仿佛能震聋他的耳朵。断断续续的喘息声里，那人冷静地对他说话。  
“因为除我以外，不会有人再来找你。这不是很可悲吗？”  
那人的手始终握着他的勃起，随意上下撸了几把。  
“可以射了。”  
他从未射得如此用力，他的眼前尽是白光，他的膝盖背弃了他，让他无力地往后倒入一个温暖的怀抱。


	6. 第七章

他们一前一后回到舞池，几乎所有的小圆桌都有人坐了。  
“西弗勒斯，真高兴你还没有离开，是什么让你改变了主意？”邓布利多朝他挥手，“你正好可以坐在这里，也好让我这把老骨头站起身来活动一下筋骨。”  
那人跟着他在角落坐下，他感到那人的膝盖擦着他的膝盖，他的肌肤有点发烫。  
“想要吃点什么？”  
那人把菜单递给他，他恍然间以为这是一场约会。他仔细研读菜单的时候，突然有一只手滑向他的大腿内侧，惊得他把菜单落在桌上。  
那只手指径直握住他硬的发痛的地方，捏了一捏。他感觉他的双颊发热，他端起杯子，试着分散注意。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
那些喃喃低语让他猛然回神。  
“你为寻求一丁点的摩擦蹭着我的手，当着所有人的面。”  
他的手颤抖着把杯子送到嘴边。那只手突然离开了。红发的韦斯莱走了过来，自以为隐蔽地看了他一眼，然后转向那人。  
“你怎么坐在这里？一起去跳舞吗？”  
“不了，我有舞伴。”那人站起身来，绕过红发的韦斯莱，“她过来了，容我失陪。”  
那人走向卢娜·洛夫古德小姐，低声说了几句。  
他的视线落回杯子，那人离开之后，他的神智就能正常运作了。那人或许不会再回来了。魔法界从来不缺那人的崇拜者，那人完全能够得到任何看中的人。只要他想得到，就能得到。那人对他不过一时兴起，或早或晚，那人终会找到一个比他有趣得多的新猎物。


	7. 第六章

他试着不要让那个小小的金属肛塞滑出他的后穴。他总是觉得它要脱落，毫无疑问，那人故意选了一个这样的玩具，成心想搅得他整晚坐立难安。  
他看着那人拿着一杯香槟站在一旁，试图不要引起过多关注，但是这种事情从来都不可能发生。想想吧，不要说那人做过的那些事情，单凭那副天赐的好相貌，这个人无论穿什么，从哪个角度看上去都迷人得要命……  
他隐蔽地贪看着那人的脸庞，不出意外的话，这是那人最后一个待在霍格沃茨的万圣节了……那人突然抓住他的目光，朝他微微侧了侧头。有人叫住了他。  
“已经打算逃离这个舞会了？”  
邓布利多，他早该料到，因为这位校长总是在最关键的时刻出现，哪次不是如此？  
“实际上，我只是打算更有品质地度过这个晚上，而不是站在这里浪费时间。”  
他的余光看见那人已经没了踪影，他知道他最好别让那人干等。  
“真是遗憾你无法享受这场派对。”  
“而我只是遗憾大多数人无法享受熬制魔药的神圣感。”  
邓布利多颇为遗憾地放他离开之后，他尽可能快步走到一楼盥洗室，那人靠着墙壁抱着双臂等着。没有必要测试一个格兰芬多的耐心，他这么提醒自己。  
“让我看看。”  
他走到那人不远处，解开外袍。他的外袍下什么都没穿，一如那人要求的那样。  
“让我看看后面是不是一样听话。”  
他往门口瞥了一眼，那人显然不会锁门，任何喝多了酒的学生都可能冲进来。这个想法让他的心脏狂跳起来。他的衣服滑下他的身体，他缓缓转过身去，俯在洗漱台上。他垂着眼睛，不敢看向镜子里的自己。  
那人走向了他，那些手指在他的背上流离。只是一些只言片语，只是一些捉摸不定的触摸，就足以叫他意乱情迷。他无法分神在乎万一有什么学生撞破这一幕，看见他——霍格沃茨最恶毒最刻薄最不受欢迎的教授，正自愿地把一切都展露给他的学生，特别是那个学生。  
“还喜欢吗？”  
那人的手指一路往下，往下，往下，拉出那个困扰了他一整夜的肛塞，使得最宽的部分撑开他的后穴，接着转动起来。  
“似乎……难以保持在……身体里……”那些字句几乎是从他的牙齿里咬出来的。  
“大约我累着它了，是吧？”  
他整夜最多喝了半杯香槟，但是此刻他感觉自己的脸像有火在烧似的。他想起早些时候，那人提早来到他的课上——或许这是七年以来第一次，在所有人还没来之前，如何把他摁在讲台上抽插他的后穴，又是如何把他操弄到快要高潮却不允许他释放，让他在整个教室的学生面前隐藏他的勃起，平息那些尚未满足的欲望，把每个学生当成他怒火的攻击目标——好吧，几乎每个学生，他甚至有片刻遗憾隆巴顿不在他的高级魔药班。那人看着他杀气腾腾的样子，脸上挂着一副漫不经心的笑容，仿佛为自己是唯一知道这背后原因的人而感到得意。  
那枚肛塞重新塞回他的体内，唤回他的神智。整间盥洗室回荡着他毫无尊严的呻吟声。


	8. 第五章

他的双腿依然有些打颤，那些体液仍旧留在他的体内，他僵硬地坐在椅子上，尽可能避免扭动。他到得晚了，教师席上空无一人，许多学生也都已经离开。不会有人注意到他的异常，虽然他怀疑是否真会有人关注着他。  
“打赌你的椅子湿透了。”  
一个耳语般的声音在他旁边响起，他手里的叉子惊落在餐盘里，发出不小的响声。许多学生朝他的方向看来，又匆匆移开视线。  
“可怜的学生们，他们不敢看你……我在想会不会有人发觉你从餐桌上消失了片刻呢？”那个卧室专用的嗓音不断引诱着他，叫他无心进食。“如果你没有食欲的话，何不用你的嘴做些更有用的事情？觉得这个主意如何？”  
他猛地站了起来，他的椅子往后一拽，发出刺耳的声音。他逃也似的跑到走廊的转角，初秋凉爽的风扑面而来，吹散他脸上不自然的红晕。只是一会，他就听见清脆脚步声，像是踏在他的心脏上。那人势在必得地朝他走来，一把将他推到墙上，他的后背贴到墙上，微微发颤。  
“看看你，如此急切。你该觉得羞耻，大清早就这么迫不及待。”  
他确实理应如此，只是他身下半勃的阴茎并不理解这个观点。  
“转过身去。”  
他照办了，把他的脸贴在墙上，任由那人拽下他的裤子，把那些手指塞回他依然填满精液的后穴。一群学生的聊天声叽叽喳喳地传进他的耳朵，他回过神来，试图缩进角落的阴影里。那人显然发现他的动作，也清楚他这么做的原因，却并不曾为此轻饶过他。那人的手指毫无怜悯地在他的身体里进进出出，“无意”地触碰他的敏感点。他紧咬下唇，用手捂住那些零碎的呻吟，以免什么好奇的学生被声音吸引过来一探究竟。  
终于，学生的声音渐渐远去，他刚松了一口气，那人就把那些沾上白浊的手指举到他的嘴边。  
“你简直搞得一团糟，弄干净。”  
他感觉羞愧难当，却又无比性奋。


	9. 第四章

这天他醒得很早。看见身下的晨勃，他突然产生一个念头。他快速除去睡袍，跪趴下来，想象那人正在身后把他干进床单里。  
“这么想我？我真是深感荣幸。”  
他回头看向门口，对上那道玩味的眼神。他垂下目光，不敢对视来人。床垫往下重重一压，那人的气息笼罩着他。  
“有什么我可以为你效劳的吗？”那人戏谑地问。  
那人的呼吸拂过他的耳后，他无法说出他想要的，只是分开双腿，无声地鼓励那人任意摆弄这副身体。  
他的脸颊紧紧贴着枕头，他的屁股高高翘在空中，一切展露无余。他知道他的姿势可笑到了毫无尊严的程度，但当那人带着薄茧的手抚上他的屁股，他已经顾不上其他。那些轻柔的触碰，让他浮想联翩，他简直快要昏厥过去。  
那人那些修长有力的手指果断地侵入，打开他后方的通道。一句呜咽脱口而出，梅林，他听上去简直急切得绝望。他合上眼睛，感受那人在他体内的每个动作，想要记住全部。  
那人的另一根手指加入进来。令他无地自容的是，他的后穴不自觉地收缩着，夹紧那些手指。那人没有费心为他做更多扩张，就撤回了那些手指。是的，这样就行，他想在接下去的一整个星期都还能感受到这段经历。  
那人一手摁着他的头，一手把他的左手扣在背上，他感到一个大得多的东西热气灼灼地抵在他急待填满的后穴处。那人一插到底，直抵他的最深处，他猛地张大了嘴，就像一句无声的尖叫。  
那人懒洋洋地动了几下，他努力向后想要迎合那人。他感觉摁着他的头的那只手松开了，下一刻他的屁股上挨了一巴掌。  
“停止触摸你自己。”  
他这才意识到他的右手不自觉地套弄着自己，他的膝盖发软，整个人陷入床中。他的双手手肘被抓到身后。  
“你的身体属于我。”  
当然，如果那人想要，他的所有全都可以属于那人。  
“你知道你不该这么做。”  
那人每说一个字就往他的敏感点上狠狠顶撞着。他呜咽着，单单感受着那根在他身体里的阴茎就彻底射了出来。屁股上又挨了一下。  
“第一次我可以轻饶了你，但是下不为例。”  
他感觉自己被灌满了，满得别无他法只能溢了出来。  
“含着它，一整天。”  
他没有立刻回答，为此他的屁股又被揍了一记。  
“你说什么？”  
“是、是的。”  
“今天会是漫长的一天，你说对吗？”


	10. 第三章

他正在地窖熬着一锅特殊的液体。他往常熬的药剂都是供应医疗翼给学生用的，一想到这些最后会用在他的身上，他感觉自己的脸快要被升腾的蒸汽薰红了。  
“在熬什么魔药？”  
他猛地转向声音来处，毫不意外地看见那个黑发男人双手抱胸倚在墙上，毕竟进入一个学校教授的房间能有什么难度，当那人拥有毁灭前任黑暗君主能力的时候。  
“你好像很热。”  
他知道自己正盯着那人，但是他别无他法。那个声音直击他的心脏，他尽力保持站立的姿势，不至于倒在地上。  
“脱。”  
那双眼里如同野兽看着走投无路的猎物那样的玩味。在那人的注视下，他抬起微微颤抖着的手，慢慢解开袍子。他忽然觉得这个他待惯了的魔药间过于狭小拥挤，药味令他窒息，炽热文火让他头脑发热。那人还没有触碰他，他已经觉得眼前尽是星星，整个世界天晕地旋。  
他卑微地跪了下来，低着眼谦恭地看着那人脚下的地面。一根皮鞭垂向地面，他合上眼，吻了上去。那人似乎被他的举动逗乐了，笑出声来。他抬眼瞥向上方，又迅速低下头去。  
“我会把你打得伤痕累累，而你将会对我感激涕零。”  
梅林，是的，如果那人继续这么说话的话，他的确会去做任何被要求做的事情。他俯下身体，提供一个方便的角度。那些皮鞭落向他的后部，他不由发出阵阵断断续续的呻吟。  
“你那张嘴就没有更好的用处吗？”  
那人拉了一张椅子坐下，这里没有更舒服的椅子，这叫他感到惭愧。  
“过来这儿。”  
他跪爬到那人面前，直到他的嘴唇距离那人的胯部只剩一个英寸。  
“你很清楚我要你做什么，不是吗？”  
“我在等待您的许可……”  
“你的话太多了。”  
他咬开对方的拉链，他在顶端落下碎吻，用嘴唇吮着那个小口，贪婪地舔舐那些渗出的液体，品尝着每一丝味道。他竭尽所能地讨好着它，换来一声满足的长叹。  
“做得不错，让我给你一点奖赏。”  
他觉得自己因为被称赞而脸红了，下一刻他的身上逐渐冷了下来。那人治愈了他臀上的伤。没有这个必要。  
锅里的润滑剂应该已经好了，他想要叫住那人，他不知道对方下一次的“心血来潮”又是什么时候。他环视整间屋子，那人走得一如来时那么悄无声息。


	11. 第二章

“你这么晚还在闲逛？而且还是在斯莱特林的公共休息室？”他看着那个夜游出门的男孩——男人从斯莱特林的公共休息室走了出来，双手插在口袋里。“你是不是带走了不属于你的东西？你以为自己拯救了世界，就可以为所欲为了吗？”  
那人朝他走来，左手把他摁在墙上。衬衫勾勒出那人手臂肌肉的优美曲线，梅林，他靠得这个绿眼诱惑太近了。那人的右手从口袋里掏出一个罐子，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
没错，他知道。  
“你见过它，对吗？那天我在扫帚棚干马尔福用过，当时你藏在角落里，是吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“不是？”  
“不是马尔福。”  
“那就是布雷斯，随便谁吧。”  
那瓶润滑剂的底部还残留着一些液体。他不知道另外的润滑剂是如何被消耗掉的，但是他知道这个答案不是他愿意听到的。  
“问题在于，你为什么会出现在那里？”  
他“无意间”听到那人告诉他的朋友们要去扫帚棚给扫帚上光，所以他去扫帚棚的目的显然是为了偷学那人给扫帚上光的技巧，这样他就能教给他的斯莱特林，让他们在魁地奇比赛中大败格兰芬多……这种理由连钥匙保管员那条傻乎乎的狗也不会相信。好吧，他只是想近距离地看看他幻想里的那个男人，好让他晚上能有一个清晰点的春梦。只是他没想到那人口中的需要上光的“扫帚”并非那把火弩箭。  
见他不说话，那人耸了耸肩：“那我走了。”  
他的手臂先行动了起来，拽住了那人的手，他心里诅咒着这样毫无廉耻的自己。  
那人把瓶子放回口袋，眼睛始终直视着他，黑暗之中那双荧绿色的目光让他有些毛骨悚然。在他最紧张的时刻，他听见金属咯哒咯哒拉开的声音。他随着声音往下看去，不由被那壮观的场面惊住了。  
他跪了下来，张开嘴，把那根阴茎纳入口中。这是他第一次干这个。或许是感到他的不熟练，那人抓住他的头发，慢慢把自己推进他的口腔深处。一寸一寸，他感觉自己放松下来。他的鼻尖萦绕着那人雄性的气息，没有其他味道。看来前面无论什么人的清洁做得很好。  
“如果这时你的某个斯莱特林学生跑出来会看到什么？我，在斯莱特林公共休息室门外干斯莱特林院长的嘴。”  
似乎觉得并不尽兴，那人把他的脑袋摁在墙上，自顾自地抽插起来。  
“要想让我干你，下次你最好自己熬好你的润滑剂，以免我什么时候心血来潮想去你那儿。”【注1】  
【注1】：“以免我什么时候心血来潮想去你那儿”，这句话在第四部里我哈真的对ss说过  
他吞咽着，努力舔干净那些从他欠缺经验的嘴里逃逸出来的液体。那人走得远了，他依然跪在地上，气喘吁吁，不知羞耻地性奋着。）


	12. 第一章

“他死了。”  
他听见纳西莎这么说。他在濒死之际拿出了随身携带的牛黄，解了大部分的蛇毒，勉力拖着脚步来到战场，难道就是为了亲眼看见那个男孩——不，那个男人，死去吗？他的双腿再也难以支撑他的身体，他倒在了柔软的草丛里。  
不知过了多久，他好像被人抱了起来，身体轻飘飘的。他努力睁开眼睛……  
梅林，他大概是上了天堂，才会见到那人把他抱在怀里。他做了唯一感觉正确的事情，他吻了那人。【注1】  
【注1】：本段灵感源自seeker的《Unexpected Series》  
那人瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知是推开他还是靠近他，于是保持着原有的姿势。这是一个绝佳的机会，他伸手勾住那人的脖子，将他拉向自己。那人迟迟没有任何更进一步的动作，他不耐烦撬开那人的嘴唇，探索着他的口腔。草莓和一丝淡淡的烟味。  
那人很快夺过主动权，把他肺部的空气榨得一干二净。那人放开他的时候，他依然有些舍不得。他是一个死人，空气是他最不需要的东西了。那人的注视让他感到脸红，不过他宁可继续盯着那人，生怕这是一个梦境，一眨眼就会消失。  
他突然凌空而起，那人拦腰把他抱了起来。等到他的背撞上柔软的床垫，他才回过神来。环视周围，这似乎是格兰芬多的寝室。谁能想到，他第一次进格兰芬多的寝室，竟然是被死敌的儿子一路抱进来的。  
那人把他放在床上之后，转身似乎想要离开，他去拽那人的手，想要挽留那人，却抓了空。他开始感觉自己简直轻浮下贱，如此这般自荐枕席却得不到任何回应。  
眼看着那人的身影越来越远，他挣扎着坐起身来。  
“波特……”  
他环顾四周，静寂的月光从医疗翼的窗外洒进来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双更完毕，明日会有正序版第一章到第十章掉落，而且文末也有更新，有看文的宝宝倒是给我留个评啊【爆炸.jpg】


	13. 正序（第一章到第十一章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意，本章内容开头是新的内容，中间是第一章到第十一章正序排列，结尾还有一段新的文字

看得半睡半醒之间，他的名字突然跃入视线，哈利不由惊醒过来。斯内普喜欢写色情文学，哈利是这些色情文学的主角，他不知道哪一个更加叫他感到不敢置信，或许综合一下，斯内普喜欢写哈利和他——更确切一些，哈利主导他的的色情文学？梅林！哈利想要说服自己那不可能是斯内普写的，但是想想之前赫敏莫名其妙的问题……如果赫敏不是百分百确定网站所有者的身份，还会问那样的问题吗？

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

（一）  
“他死了。”  
他听见纳西莎这么说。他在濒死之际拿出了随身携带的牛黄，解了大部分的蛇毒，勉力拖着脚步来到战场，难道就是为了亲眼看见那个男孩——不，那个男人，死去吗？他的双腿再也难以支撑他的身体，他倒在了柔软的草丛里。  
不知过了多久，他好像被人抱了起来，身体轻飘飘的。他努力睁开眼睛……  
梅林，他大概是上了天堂，才会见到那人把他抱在怀里。他做了唯一感觉正确的事情，他吻了那人。【注1】  
【注1】：本段灵感源自seeker的《Unexpected Series》  
那人瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知是推开他还是靠近他，于是保持着原有的姿势。这是一个绝佳的机会，他伸手勾住那人的脖子，将他拉向自己。那人迟迟没有任何更进一步的动作，他不耐烦撬开那人的嘴唇，探索着他的口腔。草莓和一丝淡淡的烟味。  
那人很快夺过主动权，把他肺部的空气榨得一干二净。那人放开他的时候，他依然有些舍不得。他是一个死人，空气是他最不需要的东西了。那人的注视让他感到脸红，不过他宁可继续盯着那人，生怕这是一个梦境，一眨眼就会消失。  
他突然凌空而起，那人拦腰把他抱了起来。等到他的背撞上柔软的床垫，他才回过神来。环视周围，这似乎是格兰芬多的寝室。谁能想到，他第一次进格兰芬多的寝室，竟然是被死敌的儿子一路抱进来的。  
那人把他放在床上之后，转身似乎想要离开，他去拽那人的手，想要挽留那人，却抓了空。他开始感觉自己简直轻浮下贱，如此这般自荐枕席却得不到任何回应。  
眼看着那人的身影越来越远，他挣扎着坐起身来。  
“波特……”  
他环顾四周，静寂的月光从医疗翼的窗外洒进来。  
（二）  
“你这么晚还在闲逛？而且还是在斯莱特林的公共休息室？”他看着那个夜游出门的男孩——男人从斯莱特林的公共休息室走了出来，双手插在口袋里。“你是不是带走了不属于你的东西？你以为自己拯救了世界，就可以为所欲为了吗？”  
那人朝他走来，左手把他摁在墙上。衬衫勾勒出那人手臂肌肉的优美曲线，梅林，他靠得这个绿眼诱惑太近了。那人的右手从口袋里掏出一个罐子，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
没错，他知道。  
“你见过它，对吗？那天我在扫帚棚干马尔福用过，当时你藏在角落里，是吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“不是？”  
“不是马尔福。”  
“那就是布雷斯，随便谁吧。”  
那瓶润滑剂的底部还残留着一些液体。他不知道另外的润滑剂是如何被消耗掉的，但是他知道这个答案不是他愿意听到的。  
“问题在于，你为什么会出现在那里？”  
他“无意间”听到那人告诉他的朋友们要去扫帚棚给扫帚上光，所以他去扫帚棚的目的显然是为了偷学那人给扫帚上光的技巧，这样他就能教给他的斯莱特林，让他们在魁地奇比赛中大败格兰芬多……这种理由连钥匙保管员那条傻乎乎的狗也不会相信。好吧，他只是想近距离地看看他幻想里的那个男人，好让他晚上能有一个清晰点的春梦。只是他没想到那人口中的需要上光的“扫帚”并非那把火弩箭。  
见他不说话，那人耸了耸肩：“那我走了。”  
他的手臂先行动了起来，拽住了那人的手，他心里诅咒着这样毫无廉耻的自己。  
那人把瓶子放回口袋，眼睛始终直视着他，黑暗之中那双荧绿色的目光让他有些毛骨悚然。在他最紧张的时刻，他听见金属咯哒咯哒拉开的声音。他随着声音往下看去，不由被那壮观的场面惊住了。  
他跪了下来，张开嘴，把那根阴茎纳入口中。这是他第一次干这个。或许是感到他的不熟练，那人抓住他的头发，慢慢把自己推进他的口腔深处。一寸一寸，他感觉自己放松下来。他的鼻尖萦绕着那人雄性的气息，没有其他味道。看来前面无论什么人的清洁做得很好。  
“如果这时你的某个斯莱特林学生跑出来会看到什么？我，在斯莱特林公共休息室门外干斯莱特林院长的嘴。”  
似乎觉得并不尽兴，那人把他的脑袋摁在墙上，自顾自地抽插起来。  
“要想让我干你，下次你最好自己熬好你的润滑剂，以免我什么时候心血来潮想去你那儿。”【注1】  
【注1】：“以免我什么时候心血来潮想去你那儿”，这句话在第四部里我哈真的对ss说过  
他吞咽着，努力舔干净那些从他欠缺经验的嘴里逃逸出来的液体。那人走得远了，他依然跪在地上，气喘吁吁，不知羞耻地性奋着。

（三）  
他正在地窖熬着一锅特殊的液体。他往常熬的药剂都是供应医疗翼给学生用的，一想到这些最后会用在他的身上，他感觉自己的脸快要被升腾的蒸汽薰红了。  
“在熬什么魔药？”  
他猛地转向声音来处，毫不意外地看见那个黑发男人双手抱胸倚在墙上，毕竟进入一个学校教授的房间能有什么难度，当那人拥有毁灭前任黑暗君主能力的时候。  
“你好像很热。”  
他知道自己正盯着那人，但是他别无他法。那个声音直击他的心脏，他尽力保持站立的姿势，不至于倒在地上。  
“脱。”  
那双眼里如同野兽看着走投无路的猎物那样的玩味。在那人的注视下，他抬起微微颤抖着的手，慢慢解开袍子。他忽然觉得这个他待惯了的魔药间过于狭小拥挤，药味令他窒息，炽热文火让他头脑发热。那人还没有触碰他，他已经觉得眼前尽是星星，整个世界天晕地旋。  
他卑微地跪了下来，低着眼谦恭地看着那人脚下的地面。一根皮鞭垂向地面，他合上眼，吻了上去。那人似乎被他的举动逗乐了，笑出声来。他抬眼瞥向上方，又迅速低下头去。  
“我会把你打得伤痕累累，而你将会对我感激涕零。”  
梅林，是的，如果那人继续这么说话的话，他的确会去做任何被要求做的事情。他俯下身体，提供一个方便的角度。那些皮鞭落向他的后部，他不由发出阵阵断断续续的呻吟。  
“你那张嘴就没有更好的用处吗？”  
那人拉了一张椅子坐下，这里没有更舒服的椅子，这叫他感到惭愧。  
“过来这儿。”  
他跪爬到那人面前，直到他的嘴唇距离那人的胯部只剩一个英寸。  
“你很清楚我要你做什么，不是吗？”  
“我在等待您的许可……”  
“你的话太多了。”  
他咬开对方的拉链，他在顶端落下碎吻，用嘴唇吮着那个小口，贪婪地舔舐那些渗出的液体，品尝着每一丝味道。他竭尽所能地讨好着它，换来一声满足的长叹。  
“做得不错，让我给你一点奖赏。”  
他觉得自己因为被称赞而脸红了，下一刻他的身上逐渐冷了下来。那人治愈了他臀上的伤。没有这个必要。  
锅里的润滑剂应该已经好了，他想要叫住那人，他不知道对方下一次的“心血来潮”又是什么时候。他环视整间屋子，那人走得一如来时那么悄无声息。

（四）  
这天他醒得很早。看见身下的晨勃，他突然产生一个念头。他快速除去睡袍，跪趴下来，想象那人正在身后把他干进床单里。  
“这么想我？我真是深感荣幸。”  
他回头看向门口，对上那道玩味的眼神。他垂下目光，不敢对视来人。床垫往下重重一压，那人的气息笼罩着他。  
“有什么我可以为你效劳的吗？”那人戏谑地问。  
那人的呼吸拂过他的耳后，他无法说出他想要的，只是分开双腿，无声地鼓励那人任意摆弄这副身体。  
他的脸颊紧紧贴着枕头，他的屁股高高翘在空中，一切展露无余。他知道他的姿势可笑到了毫无尊严的程度，但当那人带着薄茧的手抚上他的屁股，他已经顾不上其他。那些轻柔的触碰，让他浮想联翩，他简直快要昏厥过去。  
那人那些修长有力的手指果断地侵入，打开他后方的通道。一句呜咽脱口而出，梅林，他听上去简直急切得绝望。他合上眼睛，感受那人在他体内的每个动作，想要记住全部。  
那人的另一根手指加入进来。令他无地自容的是，他的后穴不自觉地收缩着，夹紧那些手指。那人没有费心为他做更多扩张，就撤回了那些手指。是的，这样就行，他想在接下去的一整个星期都还能感受到这段经历。  
那人一手摁着他的头，一手把他的左手扣在背上，他感到一个大得多的东西热气灼灼地抵在他急待填满的后穴处。那人一插到底，直抵他的最深处，他猛地张大了嘴，就像一句无声的尖叫。  
那人懒洋洋地动了几下，他努力向后想要迎合那人。他感觉摁着他的头的那只手松开了，下一刻他的屁股上挨了一巴掌。  
“停止触摸你自己。”  
他这才意识到他的右手不自觉地套弄着自己，他的膝盖发软，整个人陷入床中。他的双手手肘被抓到身后。  
“你的身体属于我。”  
当然，如果那人想要，他的所有全都可以属于那人。  
“你知道你不该这么做。”  
那人每说一个字就往他的敏感点上狠狠顶撞着。他呜咽着，单单感受着那根在他身体里的阴茎就彻底射了出来。屁股上又挨了一下。  
“第一次我可以轻饶了你，但是下不为例。”  
他感觉自己被灌满了，满得别无他法只能溢了出来。  
“含着它，一整天。”  
他没有立刻回答，为此他的屁股又被揍了一记。  
“你说什么？”  
“是、是的。”  
“今天会是漫长的一天，你说对吗？”

（五）  
他的双腿依然有些打颤，那些体液仍旧留在他的体内，他僵硬地坐在椅子上，尽可能避免扭动。他到得晚了，教师席上空无一人，许多学生也都已经离开。不会有人注意到他的异常，虽然他怀疑是否真会有人关注着他。  
“打赌你的椅子湿透了。”  
一个耳语般的声音在他旁边响起，他手里的叉子惊落在餐盘里，发出不小的响声。许多学生朝他的方向看来，又匆匆移开视线。  
“可怜的学生们，他们不敢看你……我在想会不会有人发觉你从餐桌上消失了片刻呢？”那个卧室专用的嗓音不断引诱着他，叫他无心进食。“如果你没有食欲的话，何不用你的嘴做些更有用的事情？觉得这个主意如何？”  
他猛地站了起来，他的椅子往后一拽，发出刺耳的声音。他逃也似的跑到走廊的转角，初秋凉爽的风扑面而来，吹散他脸上不自然的红晕。只是一会，他就听见清脆脚步声，像是踏在他的心脏上。那人势在必得地朝他走来，一把将他推到墙上，他的后背贴到墙上，微微发颤。  
“看看你，如此急切。你该觉得羞耻，大清早就这么迫不及待。”  
他确实理应如此，只是他身下半勃的阴茎并不理解这个观点。  
“转过身去。”  
他照办了，把他的脸贴在墙上，任由那人拽下他的裤子，把那些手指塞回他依然填满精液的后穴。一群学生的聊天声叽叽喳喳地传进他的耳朵，他回过神来，试图缩进角落的阴影里。那人显然发现他的动作，也清楚他这么做的原因，却并不曾为此轻饶过他。那人的手指毫无怜悯地在他的身体里进进出出，“无意”地触碰他的敏感点。他紧咬下唇，用手捂住那些零碎的呻吟，以免什么好奇的学生被声音吸引过来一探究竟。  
终于，学生的声音渐渐远去，他刚松了一口气，那人就把那些沾上白浊的手指举到他的嘴边。  
“你简直搞得一团糟，弄干净。”  
他感觉羞愧难当，却又无比性奋。

（六）  
他试着不要让那个小小的金属肛塞滑出他的后穴。他总是觉得它要脱落，毫无疑问，那人故意选了一个这样的玩具，成心想搅得他整晚坐立难安。  
他看着那人拿着一杯香槟站在一旁，试图不要引起过多关注，但是这种事情从来都不可能发生。想想吧，不要说那人做过的那些事情，单凭那副天赐的好相貌，这个人无论穿什么，从哪个角度看上去都迷人得要命……  
他隐蔽地贪看着那人的脸庞，不出意外的话，这是那人最后一个待在霍格沃茨的万圣节了……那人突然抓住他的目光，朝他微微侧了侧头。有人叫住了他。  
“已经打算逃离这个舞会了？”  
邓布利多，他早该料到，因为这位校长总是在最关键的时刻出现，哪次不是如此？  
“实际上，我只是打算更有品质地度过这个晚上，而不是站在这里浪费时间。”  
他的余光看见那人已经没了踪影，他知道他最好别让那人干等。  
“真是遗憾你无法享受这场派对。”  
“而我只是遗憾大多数人无法享受熬制魔药的神圣感。”  
邓布利多颇为遗憾地放他离开之后，他尽可能快步走到一楼盥洗室，那人靠着墙壁抱着双臂等着。没有必要测试一个格兰芬多的耐心，他这么提醒自己。  
“让我看看。”  
他走到那人不远处，解开外袍。他的外袍下什么都没穿，一如那人要求的那样。  
“让我看看后面是不是一样听话。”  
他往门口瞥了一眼，那人显然不会锁门，任何喝多了酒的学生都可能冲进来。这个想法让他的心脏狂跳起来。他的衣服滑下他的身体，他缓缓转过身去，俯在洗漱台上。他垂着眼睛，不敢看向镜子里的自己。  
那人走向了他，那些手指在他的背上流离。只是一些只言片语，只是一些捉摸不定的触摸，就足以叫他意乱情迷。他无法分神在乎万一有什么学生撞破这一幕，看见他——霍格沃茨最恶毒最刻薄最不受欢迎的教授，正自愿地把一切都展露给他的学生，特别是那个学生。  
“还喜欢吗？”  
那人的手指一路往下，往下，往下，拉出那个困扰了他一整夜的肛塞，使得最宽的部分撑开他的后穴，接着转动起来。  
“似乎……难以保持在……身体里……”那些字句几乎是从他的牙齿里咬出来的。  
“大约我累着它了，是吧？”  
他整夜最多喝了半杯香槟，但是此刻他感觉自己的脸像有火在烧似的。他想起早些时候，那人提早来到他的课上——或许这是七年以来第一次，在所有人还没来之前，如何把他摁在讲台上抽插他的后穴，又是如何把他操弄到快要高潮却不允许他释放，让他在整个教室的学生面前隐藏他的勃起，平息那些尚未满足的欲望，把每个学生当成他怒火的攻击目标——好吧，几乎每个学生。他甚至有片刻遗憾隆巴顿不在他的高级魔药班。那人看着他杀气腾腾的样子，脸上挂着一副漫不经心的笑容，仿佛为自己是唯一知道这背后原因的人而感到得意。  
那枚肛塞重新塞回他的体内，唤回他的神智。整间盥洗室回荡着他毫无尊严的呻吟声。

（七）  
他们一前一后回到舞池，几乎所有的小圆桌都有人坐了。  
“西弗勒斯，真高兴你还没有离开，是什么让你改变了主意？”邓布利多朝他挥手，“你正好可以坐在这里，也好让我这把老骨头站起身来活动一下筋骨。”  
那人跟着他在角落坐下，他感到那人的膝盖擦着他的膝盖，他的肌肤有点发烫。  
“想要吃点什么？”  
那人把菜单递给他，他恍然间以为这是一场约会。他仔细研读菜单的时候，突然有一只手滑向他的大腿内侧，惊得他把菜单落在桌上。  
那只手指径直握住他硬的发痛的地方，捏了一捏。他感觉他的双颊发热，他端起杯子，试着分散注意。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
那些喃喃低语让他猛然回神。  
“你为寻求一丁点的摩擦蹭着我的手，当着所有人的面。”  
他的手颤抖着把杯子送到嘴边。那只手突然离开了。红发的韦斯莱走了过来，自以为隐蔽地看了他一眼，然后转向那人。  
“你怎么坐在这里？一起去跳舞吗？”  
“不了，我有舞伴。”那人站起身来，绕过红发的韦斯莱，“她过来了，容我失陪。”  
那人走向卢娜·洛夫古德小姐，低声说了几句。  
他的视线落回杯子，那人离开之后，他的神智就能正常运作了。那人或许不会再回来了。魔法界从来不缺那人的崇拜者，那人完全能够得到任何看中的人。只要他想得到，就能得到。那人对他不过一时兴起，或早或晚，那人终会找到一个比他有趣得多的新猎物。

（八）  
他走向地窖的门，忽然有人拉住他的胳膊。  
“你似乎很失望。”  
那人抱着双臂站在阴影之中，一头黑发染着夜色。  
“但是……为什么呢？因为我和别人跳舞？”  
嘭的一声，他的后背撞上走廊的墙。他还没回过神来，就觉得一双嘴唇热情地吻了上来，而后他的衣服被人解开——或者说撕开更合适一些。那张嘴唇离开了，一种怅然若失的心情叫他挫败沮丧，但是很快那人做出一些弥补。那人狂野地啃咬着他的脖子，锁骨，那些碎吻一路来到他的乳头，那些敏感的坚挺的乳头。在他记起咬住嘴唇之前，一句呻吟已经脱口而出，回荡在长廊里。  
往下看去，那人跪在地上，把他的阴茎含入嘴里。那双绿眸紧紧盯着他的一举一动。他的膝盖似乎化为一团果冻，他试图找到什么支撑身体，但是他的手指只是无力地透过一把空气。  
“你用不着……”  
那对背信弃义的膝盖简直下一刻就会让他瘫在地上，幸而那人牢牢抓住他的腰和腿。那人有一根杰出的舌头，熟门熟路，把他逼到崩溃的边缘。  
“不到时候。”  
那人站起身来，一手攥住他的阴茎，把它牢牢控制在掌中。那人就这么牵着他，让他踉踉跄跄地进了地窖。  
那人让他的脸贴在在墙上，拉出那个肛塞，自己塞了进去。  
“你该祈祷我不至于很快厌倦你的身体。”  
突然，每个杂音、每个呼吸都响得仿佛能震聋他的耳朵。断断续续的喘息声里，那人冷静地对他说话。  
“因为除我以外，不会有人再来找你。这不是很可悲吗？”  
那人的手始终握着他的勃起，随意上下撸了几把。  
“可以射了。”  
他从未射得如此用力，他的眼前尽是白光，他的膝盖背弃了他，让他无力地往后倒入一个温暖的怀抱。

（九）  
有个温热的什么贴着他的身体，他醒了过来，看见那人一头乱糟糟的黑发。纤长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，有种羸弱的美感，但是他很清楚，那人和“弱小”一词没有丝毫关系。如果那人先醒过来，他不情愿地想着，梅林知道，那人醒来后看见的景象可能就糟糕得多。与他相反，那人永远那么迷人，随随便便就能吸引别人全副心神。那人的故事。那人的照片，从一出生就已人尽皆知。无论是谁都知道那些光辉事迹，但是那人从不为谁倾心。  
他慢慢退了出去，后穴依然含着那些体液。他下了床，草草披上外袍，尽可能放轻脚步，没有惊动那人。他来到盥洗室，他看向镜子里的自己，盯着锁骨和脖子上密布着的红色吻痕，还有腰上留着的几道淤青。他会让它们自然痊愈，它们让他回想起制造出这些痕迹的那人，而这或许会成为他们之间最后的联系。  
“你还好吧？”  
他回过身来，那人站在门口。他衣衫凌乱，那人却是什么样子都是要命的好看。  
“你还没走。”  
那人终会离去，唯一的办法就是先拒绝那人。他当然知道那些道理，只是见着那人皱眉……他简直无法忍受看见那人想要什么，尤其是他尽可以满足的时候。  
“我以为……或许……”梅林，相比那些信手拈来的下流话，那人现在简直是在胡言乱语，“你会希望……我是说……是啊，为什么呢？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“我以为或许你会希望我留下，不过我想我弄错了。我先走了……”  
“等等……”  
他本以为那人早该离开，正如那人昨天说的那样，厌倦他的身体……  
“你怎么了？”  
那人朝他走来，握住他的双手，他低头看到它们微微颤抖。  
“我以为你离开了……我以为你应该正对着你的朋友吹嘘这段经历……”他垂下头，盯着地上一块瓷砖的一角，似乎突然对它的花纹产生了莫大兴趣。“向他们炫耀你如何轻而易举地迷住霍格沃茨最难相处的教授，和他们一起嘲笑我在那些袍子下面如何更加呆板无趣……”  
“你是这么看待我的？”  
那人的声音听来有些受伤，他猛地抬起头来，跌入一滩碧色的幽潭。  
“你昨天说……”他说不下去，他不愿回想，但是那些语句仿佛回荡在整间浴室里，在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
“我说什么？”那人似乎想起什么，“我厌倦你了，不会再来了？梅林，不，那不是我的本意。”那人低声说着，“有人喜欢听那些话，你知道的，贬低他们的话，那让他们更加性奋，我以为你会喜欢……”  
是的，他确实喜欢。  
“想听实话吗……”那人如此靠近，所有心神全都聚焦在他的身上，“我无法克制触摸你的冲动，我无法停止想你……”

（十）  
他简直不敢相信自己听见的。  
转眼之间，那人把他带到淋浴，那人慢慢脱掉他的外袍，他刚要挣扎，就听那人对着他的耳朵轻轻呼气。  
“还有哪里我没见过吗？”  
那人也解开身上多余的衣服，扔在一旁。肌肤相贴。他不知道是热水的蒸汽还是近在咫尺的那人让他脸红。那人把他的左腿架到腰部，那些手指侵入他的身体，清理掉昨夜的痕迹。那人埋在他的肩上，含糊地低语。  
“如果你还有什么疑问，你可以说出来。”  
他不吭声，那些手指作势要撤出他的身体，他条件反射般地收缩后穴，想要作出挽留，默然乞求那人改变主意。  
“如果你说得好，我会给你一些奖励……”  
“……你……之前总是从背后……我想你可能是……把我想成别人……因为……”  
因为那人没有理由选择他。  
“……因为我不属于好看的范畴……性格上也不是易于相处的人……而且我又粗鲁又残酷……”  
那些手指离开了他，但是那人突然把他另一条腿也提了起来，他下意识就用手环住那人的脖子，这才发现他被夹在浴室瓷砖和那人之间。那人的双手有力地拖着他的臀瓣，他简直不知道该看什么地方。  
“难得这么直白，值得嘉奖……”  
他内心的期待和恐慌同时达到顶点，大脑一片茫然的时候，他突然想起现在那人应该正要准备上课才对。  
“你不是总说，我拥有别人不具备的特权，那么不上课算得了什么呢？”  
听见那人这么说，他才知道自己把心事都说了出来。  
“何况我正在做重要得多的事情。”  
他就是那人口中正在做的“重要得多的事情”，那些话语叫他心神荡漾。  
“这一次，我好好看看你每一个细微的表情……”那人一个挺身进入他的身体，“这样你大概会相信我了吧……”那双眼睛专注地盯着他的每一个动作，“或者我可以每天这么做，直到你完全相信为止……”  
他的思维全面溃败，太多感觉——身体上的、心理上的，淹没了他。他的脑子乱得几乎都快记不得自己的名字。  
“或者我应该唤你的名字，这样你会更清楚我在乎的人正是你，西弗勒斯……”  
那些低语使得他回想起了自己的名字，但是依然还有数以百计的问题悬而未解。  
“我不是第一天认识你，也不是第一天清楚你的为人，西弗勒斯……”  
那三个小小的字在他的耳边响起的时候，他的心脏猛地停了一下，而后剧烈跳动起来。  
他从未奢望过这种可能。那人总是带来奇迹。  
“我爱你。”

（十一）  
那人亲自擦干他的身体，为他穿上一件陌生的睡袍。说实在的，若非这件睡袍属于那人的缘故，他真不愿意穿上衣服……这个念头一起，叫他简直羞得无地自容。  
那人牵着他的手，把他带回卧室的床上，好像生怕他在自己的房间还会迷路似的。他不知道他更想要什么：继续那些热烈的亲吻，再来一场狂野的交欢，亦或只是安安静静再睡一会。  
只要能和那人一起，他最后这么想，什么都行。  
“睡一会吧……”  
他闭上眼睛，那人在他的眉间落下轻如羽毛的一吻。在他们之间发生过那么多之后，这样一个浅浅的吻依然能够让他感觉快要融化进床单里。那人一同躺了下来，环住了他。  
“我就在这……”  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，看向身边，他知道肯定空无一人，但是依然有些失望。  
他曾无意听到那人和朋友的对话。那人说他凌晨三点还无法入睡，那个银发的洛夫古德小姐告诉他是因为有人在思念着他。那人只是耸了耸肩，并不置信，因为那人无法理解有人在这种时刻考虑关于他的事情。如果那人出现在这里，或许可以明白原因。  
那场舞会之后，那人没来找他。  
一场幻想罢了。  
当然。  
他把他湿漉漉的黑发理到脑后，他感到冰冷的精液使他的小腹、大腿、身下湿成一片，他想象不出自己射了几次。在他还是个少年的时候，他不曾有过这样的烦恼。而他早已不是荷尔蒙旺盛的毛头小子，如今居然几乎夜夜春梦。  
他本想洗个热水澡，但他不确定自己有这个力气，于是他随意用了一个清洁咒。他蜷坐起来，感觉难以置信的孤单，他不明白为何一个春梦会让他如此伤怀。  
他合上眼睛，那抹身影始终萦绕在他的心头，那样一副令神祗嫉恨、令顽石动容的绝美容颜，就像从幽暗森林里的踱步而出的阿多尼斯【注1】，一举一动之间犹如那人的守护神一样灵动优雅。  
【注1】：阿多尼斯是希腊神话中的美少年  
他知道那人一直对他而言与众不同，但是他从来避免表现出来。那人曾是他愿意继续生存和呼吸的原因，他这么在乎那人，在乎到了让他害怕让他无法忍受的地步，他知道那人毫无可能回以等同的感情。  
他向来知道。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

按照顺序重新再看一遍之后，很多内容又有了新的含义。黑发绿眼的格兰芬多，打败了前任魔王，倒不是说他能想出第二个符合这些条件的人，只是他从来没往自己身上想过。  
哈利强迫自己不去看那些过于露骨的文字，只是盯着键盘。有几个细节值得琢磨，他确实说过凌晨三点无法入睡，他确实在万圣节舞会上邀请卢娜跳舞，除此之外，还有一件事情……他确实告诉过赫敏和罗恩他要去扫帚棚给扫帚上光，只是他没想到布雷斯也在那里，并且突然“袭击”了他，这件事情他绝对没有透露给过任何人，除非斯……有人当真藏在角落里。  
哈利依然沉浸在自己的思绪之中，网页突然显示有更新。


	14. 第十二章

就在他打算离开时，那人走了进来。  
假期离校之前，他无意间听见那人对他的朋友们说这个圣诞节他会“去海上找点乐子”【注1】，但被问到是否要去海滩时，那人却只是笑而不语，他突然想起蜘蛛尾巷附近一家名叫“Deck”【注2】的gay吧。他没想到这的确就是那人的意思。  
【注1】：have fun on board  
【注2】：酒吧叫Deck，意指甲板  
那人穿着一件紧身的衬衫，完美地勾勒出他的肌肉线条，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里。他的打扮随意，踏着自信的脚步，如同王巡视自己的领地。梅林，那人就是一个完美的领导人，天生的支配者。  
那人刚在吧台坐下，旁边的人抬脚就搁在那人双腿之间打圈。那人神色依然，任由对方继续在他身上最重要的部分为所欲为。酒保递来一杯酒，他接过浅啜一口，把酒杯拿在指间把玩。那人空余的手突然抓住对方的脚腕，有力地把它甩了下去。那人放下酒杯，抓住对方的领子。  
“解决你惹出来的麻烦。”酒吧突然变得非常安静，那人的声音清晰可见，“就在这里。”  
“这……这……不……”  
“不愿意？”  
那人放开了他，轻蔑地冷哼一声。一只手搭上那人的肩膀，那人下意识地拉住那只手腕，猛地转过身去。一个棕发的男人滑下座位，朝着那人跪爬了几步。陌生男人合上眼睛，贪婪地闻着那里的气息，而后用细碎的吻密密地亲着那人隆起的裆处，侍奉那根弹跳着拍到脸上的阴茎。  
终究有人为了取悦那人而心甘情愿做任何事情。


	15. 第十三章

那人环视酒吧，突然抓住他的视线。那人紧紧盯着他，唇角渐渐勾起一抹捕猎般的笑意。尽管那人脚下跪着一个正在试图讨好他的男人，那人的全副心神全都关注着他。只有他。他一时间想到，或许他从不喜欢那人的朋友的原因之一，正是他们总是比他得到那人更多的关注。  
“……先生？先生？”  
“等在这里。”  
那人颇不在意地把棕发男人推开，打理好衣服，朝他走了过来。他感觉全场的目光都随着那人的身影投向了他。他能体会那些眼神中的不解，那样一个男人，为何会和他这样的人有什么关系呢？  
“喜欢你所看到的吗？”那人凑了上来，距离他的嘴唇只剩不到一个英寸。“明晚七点，你最好别迟到。”  
不等他回答，那人就松开了他，径直走向他今晚的新猎物。  
“跟我来【注1】。”  
“当然！”  
那个棕发男人的语气带着情色的意味，让旁边的人都嗤笑出来。那人走出他的视线，那个棕发男人欣喜若狂地跟在身后跪爬离去。  
【注1】：双关，Come with me，come with me有“跟我一起射精”的意思  
他一回到他蜘蛛尾巷的住所——他从不把那里称之为“家”，就尽可能快地解开裤子拉链，释放他被约束已久的勃起。他花了多少时间才得到那人的注意，然而得到之后却又发现这还远远不够。他不愿去想自己如何急切，跪倒在床沿边就开始自渎。他单单想着那人会如何料理他的新猎物……  
“操！【注2】”  
“我会这么做的。”  
【注2】：双关，f*ck是个感叹词，也可以表达ooxx运动  
他回过头去，不敢置信地看着那人倚在门口，似笑非笑地看着他这般毫无尊严的姿势。  
“……为什么你在这里？”  
“因为——这难道还不够显而易见吗——我想念你……”那人走向了他，压在他的身上，“想念这里……”  
那只手握住他的下身，恶意地捏了一捏。他渴求地发出一句呻吟，不自觉地抬高下身，想要得到更多触摸。  
“还有……”那人松开了手，滑向他更隐蔽的所在，“这是……”  
那是一个金红色的肛塞。他自愿带着属于格兰芬多颜色的装饰物，这所蕴藏的臣服意味或许能让那人觉得有趣。  
“我真该把你摁在格兰芬多的餐桌上，也让你的那些斯莱特林们见见你双腿大开的模样，西弗勒斯，你说呢……”  
那些s音带着蛇语的阴柔和蛊惑，落在他的耳里，尝起来就像罪恶，像禁忌。他用力射了出来，喷涌而出的精液沾湿了他的小腹，狼狈不堪。他的大脑逐渐清醒，一个问题跃入他的脑海：那人怎么可能知道他在蜘蛛尾巷的住所？  
他眨了眨眼，那片近在咫尺的嘴唇消失了。他合上眼睛，大约又是他的一场幻想，他自嘲地想着。  
那人没有来过。


	16. 第十四章

他来得早了十分钟，他感觉自己显得太急切了。他折返家里，一来一回让他晚了十分钟才到酒吧。那人坐在昨日的老位置，手指不耐烦地轻敲着吧台。  
“我陪你去玩玩吧？你是第一个让我感觉心动的男人，你瞧，我……还是处。”  
这次换了一个金发男人凑在那人身边。无聊魔法界还是麻瓜界，总是有人渴望那人的注意。那人皱了皱眉，刚要说些什么，突然碰到他的视线。  
“过来。”那人把那个往怀里挤的金发男人推在地上，目光紧盯着他，“不是你。”  
幸好他的袍子足够宽大，不易暴露出他单单为着那人嗓音就已发硬的阴茎。  
那人朝他扬扬下巴，眯起那双绿眸。  
“别让我再说一遍。”  
他朝那人走去，向梅林祈祷着他僵直的步伐不要过于明显。  
“你来迟了。难道你不知道你会为此付出代价？”那人看着他空白的表情，微微笑了，“我想你知道，而这正是你姗姗来迟的原因。”  
“……你有伴了。”  
“嫉妒了吗？”  
更准确些，他感到惊慌。总是存在某个可能，那人会发现他一无是处，最终决定离他而去……  
“你说你还是处？”  
那人是在跟着那个让他感到碍眼的金发男子说话，但是那人的目光却始终盯着他。  
“是的。”  
男人的手柔若无骨地搭上那人的腿，那人毫不留情地把人踢在一边。  
“我没时间费力调教处的身体，你可以在这儿找个什么人，乞求他教教你该做些什么。如果你成了一个娼妇，我可能会考虑……”  
“……哦哦哦哦！”那个金发男子合上眼睛，脸上带着红晕，“是的，我想成为一个娼妇，您的娼妇……”  
不知何处来了两个男人，金发男子跪在地上，被两人前后夹攻。或许是酒吧光线太过昏暗，又或许是他始终只看得到那人，那些身影模糊起来，朦胧不清。  
那人的眼中流露出点点笑意：“我给你准备了惊喜……”  
他下意识舔着嘴唇，思绪不自觉地飘向那些最狂野的可能性, 迷失在他最肮脏下流的幻想里。  
“跟我来。”  
那人昨天说过一模一样的语句，但他不能给出和昨天那个男人相同的回答。那人站起身来，他僵直地站在原地，他回想起昨天那个棕发男人如何跟着那人离开。他不知道他是否也该跟在那人身后跪爬。他允许那人对他所做的程度已经到了令人不安的地步。然而他清楚无论那人做了什么，他总会接受，并且渴望得到更多。  
那人侧过头，好奇地打量了他一会儿。那人拉起他的手，在他的手心画着圈。仿佛看穿他的心思似的，那人突然抬头展颜一笑，仿佛满室生辉。  
“你以为我会让你做什么？”


	17. 第十五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 元宵节快乐！发重了也没人跟宝宝说……爆炸.jpg，真的有人在看吗？BTW，最后一章……还没写完……所以最后一章……我决定随缘更新_(:з」∠)_大家多吃汤圆泻火（因为作者就像汤圆来着，外面白芯子黑；）

事实却是，离说定的时间超过十分钟后他到达酒吧，那人始终没有露面。又过了十多分钟，过来一个男人把他从不找边际的幻想中拉了回来。他的幻想最近似乎太频繁了，他有时怀疑那是否是蛇毒的后遗症。  
那个男人开始旁敲侧击地问他，那人与他的关系，并且试图从他这里得到那人的电话号码。当然他没有被一个麻瓜套话，反而从对方口中得知那人刚刚离开——当然，带着一个“朋友”一起。  
他的心往下一沉，他觉得惶恐。他参与过战争，他在黑魔王鼻子底下做过间谍（如果他的确有鼻子的话），他甚至死过一回，而从没有一件比为那人沦陷更叫他惧怕。  
命运向来讽刺，他想要的总是他得不到的。  
总是。  
他感到他正在失去一样从未得到过的东西。  
而这依然让他痛得撕心裂肺。


	18. 第十六章

直到圣诞假期结束，哈利没有看到更多更新。等到他结束圣诞假期再次回到霍格沃茨，他发现自己无法再用之前那种淡漠的态度看待斯内普了。他被两种感情牵扯着，一种感情劝说他看到的那些都是无稽之谈，斯内普绝对是霍格沃茨最后一个可能去写色情小说的人了；但是直觉叫嚣着一切并不是他的想象，而依照经验判断，他的直觉向来准确。  
“哈利！”赫敏把她沉沉的书包重重往格兰芬多长桌上一放，“你必须得去找他——我是说，斯内普，你记得吧？我之前提过这件事。你去找他……”  
“我会的。”  
“要是你还是不去的话，我就必须去找他，你说什么？”  
“我是说，我会的。”  
哈利朝他的好友微笑，赫敏狐疑地盯着他看。  
“别敷衍我，哈利，我认真的。”  
哈利没有回应这句话，起身准备离开。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

（十六）  
一进教室，他的目光就下意识地落向那人，但是那人无意分出一些注意力给他。那人正坐在马尔福的旁边，他们坐得太靠近了，叫他心内不喜。那人的右手撑着头，但是那只左手……或许正在触摸马尔福的大腿内侧，他想不出第二个理由去解释马尔福的脸上不正常的潮红。  
那个不知羞耻的斯莱特林在以为他看不到的时候几乎坐到那人腿上，毫无廉耻地试着用自己的后穴摩擦那人的……那人似乎无意拒绝这样直白的邀请。  
他不是早该知道了吗？那人并不介意送上门来的玩意。  
最近那人很少过来找他，他感觉自己就像一个被人玩腻了的玩具。那人似乎没有意愿跟他说话。那天他去图书馆想要找本书分散自己的注意力。走过一个拐角，那人捧着一本书站着，阳光透过窗帘落在他的书页上，静谧地像一副油画。那人朝他看了一眼，没有说话。他随手拿下一本书，重复读着同一个段落，思绪却不停地飘向不远处的人。  
“……那天我迟到了……”  
“你不必解释。”那人合上了书，“一切都结束了，就是这样。”  
那人决意离去，他完全理解，只是无法接受……  
可疑的声音突然搅碎了课上沉默的空气。马尔福见他不置一词，竟然肆意妄为地呻吟起来，毫不在乎周围的人用异样的眼光注视着他。  
迟早也有你被丢弃的一天，他几乎是恶毒地想着。  
学生们收拾东西，陆陆续续离开教室。那人和马尔福是最后离开的一批，马尔福前脚刚跨出门口，他拽住那人的手腕。  
“等等。”  
马尔福刚想说些什么，那人随手把门在背后合上，差点撞上马尔福的鼻梁。瞧瞧，他对每个情人——床伴更为准确，都是一样无情。  
他们听着门外的声音，门外似乎也在听着他们的动静。直到马尔福动了起来，脚步声渐渐远去，那人靠向门上，耸耸肩膀。  
“什么事情？”  
他的身体滑了下去，直到他的膝盖磕到地上。他的嘴凑近那处，那人猛地把他推开。一刹那间，那人突然显得如此遥远，难以企及。  
“你就找不到别人吗？”  
他一直知道自己并非属于好看的类型，显然也没有讨喜的性格。那人却是他永远不会成为的样子，英俊礼貌，受人欢迎。他怎么竟然奢望那人真的可能回应他的感情？当他让那人上学六年期间痛苦不堪？当他的年纪足够当那人的父亲？当他别无其他可以奉献给这个值得一切的人？  
既然那人不需要他，又为何要把他从死亡的边缘拉扯回来？  
那人开门走了出去，门在他的身后重重合上。那人的离去也带走了他所有的希望，打碎了他所有不切实际的幻想。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

关上电脑，他明白了赫敏为何着急想要他去见斯内普了。他回想着离开之前，他凑在赫敏耳畔低语。  
“谁知道他会写这种小说呢，就像谁知道你会看呢，还喜欢吗？”  
他走了，留下一个满脸通红的赫敏还在原处。幸好罗恩还在魁地奇训练场上，他可没法跟罗恩解释这个。  
他会去找斯内普的，毕竟，现在是另一主角登场的时候了。


	19. 终章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撸下时间轴  
> 5年级后期：《Anything for You1》——Ecstasy  
> 8年级：本文Chapter1-终章  
> 毕业后：《Anything for You2》——The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss  
> 本文番外（不出意外的话，应该有一篇番外emmm）  
> 《Anything for You3》——Never Let Me Go  
> 新年连贺终于在五一搞完了_(:з」∠)_

他幸灾乐祸地看着波特处理那瓶药剂。这是霍格沃茨传统的七年级毕业期终测试。学生随机得到一瓶试剂，他们需要检测出其中的成分，并且充分展示这瓶药剂的使用方法。  
就连最后一天波特也无法做到准时到场，这就是为什么他不得不牺牲他的空余时间待在这里——至于他的空余时间往往是用来思念面前这个男人这样的事情实在不值一提。  
感谢梅林，他当双面间谍的那些年并没有白白浪费，他至少能够做到隐藏他的感情，尤其是对波特。几年前，他们曾有过一段放浪的日子【注1】，现在一切都成了过去。或许是因为记恨他差点杀死校长【注2】，再次回到霍格沃茨后的波特显然无意重新开始……他们之间有过的任何什么。他仍然思念着波特，不过他宁可不这么想。他不愿这只是他的一厢情愿，他希望波特也如他一般渴望着他……  
【注1】：本文设定在《Anything for You》系列1《Ecstasy》之后，系列2《The First Step of the Cure is a Kiss》之前  
【注2】：本文设定老邓活着哈哈哈哈  
波特停了下来，直勾勾地盯着他看。那双绿眸里染上微微墨色，变得神秘幽深。他被那道目光看得有些发毛。  
"什么？"  
他的声音极其刻薄，他内心诅咒着这样的自己，每次他一紧张总是这样。  
"这个药剂……"波特略带迟疑地开口。  
"如果你怀疑我故意给你拿了一个高难度的药剂，那你就错得离谱了，波特。"让降服了黑魔王的奇迹男孩——男人为难，这一点几乎让他感到得意。"这些药剂，是全然随机的。如果你遇到困难——对这一点我毫不怀疑，只能说你贫瘠的大脑并不曾从这七年的课程汲取到任何养分。既然你无法分辨这种药剂的名称，那么我也不指望你知道它的使用法则。"他伸手去拿波特手里那支透明无色的药剂，波特却在他的眼前晃了晃药瓶，挪开位置。  
梅林！那是……  
他飞快地转过身去，只觉得自己的脸都快烧起来了。  
他恐惧着波特终将像他看待自己的方式看待他，恐惧着波特得知他毫不正当的感情。  
他如何贪求着他的学生。  
他听见身后的脚步声越发靠近，他感到双膝发软，他的双手摁在桌上支撑着自己。那瓶润滑剂【注3】放在了他的眼前，波特靠向他的后背，把他环在怀里。来自另一具身躯的热量传递过来，令他头脑发热。波特让他重新转过身来，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。  
【注3】：啊哈还记得小黄蚊第二章时某人写到我哈叫他去熬润滑剂吗？  
“别急着拿回去，我还没开始我的表演。不过……”波特的手抚摸他的脸颊，“这大概需要合作，你愿意配合我吗？”  
他垂下眼睛，任由波特抱起他，让他坐到他的办公桌上。他从未想过他会容许这样不得体的行为出现在他的办公室里，但是他知道这一定又是一个梦境，或者又是一个幻想。  
冷风让他泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他碍事的衣服已经消失在视野中，但是很快，一具温热的身躯贴了上来。那些手指在他的肌肤上起舞，他颤抖着，而这远非因为寒冷。那些手指有意无意地略过他的乳首，然后一寸寸朝下挪动。那人的动作慢得让他难以忍受，直到停在他的腰部。他想象着接下去会发生的事情，红潮泛上他的脸庞。  
他来不及感到羞愧，那人一个动作，行云流水般地抬起他的双腿，架在肩上，他下意识地圈住那人的头颈。那人在他的喉咙嗫咬着，那头乱糟糟的黑发挠得他的下巴有些发痒。那人的左手玩弄着他的乳尖，右手戏弄着刷过他的后穴边沿。他最为私人的部位刚刚感受到些许的触碰，他就已经禁不住往后高高仰起头来，仿佛那是什么剧烈的刺激。他尽可能分开双腿，把他的一切暴露在那人眼底。那人挪开手指，他遗憾地叹了一声。  
“我没有设置静音咒，或许路过的人会听见你的声音……”  
身后那个玻璃瓶塞被拿下来，放到桌上，发出的清脆声响明明白白地落进他的耳里，让他寒毛直竖。沾着那些润滑液的手指伸向他的臀缝，在他的体内进进出出，直到扩张出一条畅行无阻的通道。突然，那人后退了一步，他的双手无力地顺着那人胸口滑到桌上。一时间，所有被压制下去的恐怖念头重又浮出水面。  
那人只想看到他这样毫无尊严的姿势，在他最无助的时候把他抛弃……  
来自皮带上的金属扣的碰撞声令他浑身一震。他低垂着的眼帘瞥见那人那个粗厚的柱状物（似乎比起上次见面它又长大不少），他的口腔不自觉地开始分泌唾液。  
“看着我。”  
当然。  
那人抬起他的下巴，两张嘴唇碰在一处。似乎整个世界全都安静下来。那双碧玉似的眼眸平和下来，盛着刻骨的温柔。他仿佛羽毛一般漂浮在自己的世界里，犹豫地不知在哪里降落。不知过了多久——一秒或者一年，那人松开了他。  
他想说些什么，他想命令那人别那么做，可是他害怕那人仍旧那么做了，或者更糟，那人真的不那么做了。似乎他寻求那人这样全然的注意已经太久，他的内心满是令他无地自容的感激。他仿佛是神的信徒，虚无地祈祷着他的神能与他同在，而除此之外他别无所求。  
他的手指仿佛有自我意识般伸向他的勃起，但是他强迫自己停了下来。他紧紧攥住桌沿，以免它们在尚未得到许可之前就去触摸自己。  
那人引领着他的手到股间，抓着他的手抚慰着它。与此同时，那人一个挺身进入了他，他的眼前仿佛炸开万颗群星。  
“你可以射，如果你想的话……”那人在他耳边含糊地低语，“我让你忍太久了，是吗？”  
是的。  
不过他已经忍了那么久，再忍几分钟应该不是难事，何况他最擅长的正是忍耐，而他也不愿意在那人尽兴之前先行得到乐趣。  
他被那人的气息笼罩着，那人的阴茎埋在他的体内，他的分身则被握在那人掌心，那人的另一只手搂在他的腰上，这样亲密无间的姿势让他浑身燥热。在那人释放在他的身体里之后，他也射了出来，那些滑腻的体液溅满他们相贴的腹部。他的感官不知是更灵敏了还是更迟缓了，他无暇分辨，任由自己心智全失，远离了陆地表面，好像在波浪中浮浮沉沉，又仿佛是在云朵间飘飘荡荡。  
他的气息慢慢平复下来。他看着面前的那人，惊讶于那人没有消失（正如他的每个幻想最后那样），更叫他诧异的是，那人依然逗留在他的体内。他低头看着他们身体相连的部分，这种感觉如此真实……他突然醒悟过来，梅林！  
波特握着他的手，用拇指抚摸他的手背。波特靠了过来，波特打算说些什么？这是告别，他们之间已然结束，早该如此因为他是那样恶心……他料到了。  
“……想去卧室睡一会儿吗？”  
他不记得他是如何回卧室的，等他醒来的时候，波特温暖的身躯就在他的左侧。这是一种陌生的满足感，看着波特安静地睡在他的身边。突然，波特动了起来，好像打算下床。当然。他在期待什么呢？波特只是温和地让他放弃他荒谬可笑的念头……  
波特又停下了，转过身来对上他的眼睛。  
“呃……”  
他在思考应该说些什么，波特朝他微笑。这可能是一个好迹象，波特没有后悔发生的事情。不过这并不能表示波特会接受他的感情——为什么波特要这么做呢？  
“我的表现如何，斯内普教授？”  
“T，”他清了清略有些沙哑的咽喉，“Troll……and terrific.【注4】”  
【注4】：troll是巨怪的意思，指我哈的j8贼大哈哈哈哈；terrific则是好棒棒的意思  
听他这么说，波特嘴角的弧度更明显了。  
“赫敏说《霍格沃茨——一段校史》里从没有提到有过这样一个毕业测试，霍格沃茨有这项传统吗？”  
“……可以有。”  
那双绿眸变得深沉幽暗，好像想到什么。那道目光仿佛有着与它同色的咒语一样的威力，能够洞穿一切，让他的所有秘密显露无疑。  
“你的网站……我是说，你会用因特网，真是令人惊讶……别！”  
听到波特说出他的网站，他惊慌失措，想要逃避这个话题。波特拦住了他，把他拽进怀里，用掌心在他的后背打圈。  
“你看，我并不是想嘲笑你……我以为你会希望我们之间荒唐的过去成为历史。从何时起你期盼我？”  
也许波特早就知道他无法回应这个问题，波特的语气比起疑问更像一句感叹。他抵在波特结实的胸口，庆幸自己无需作答。  
从何时起他期盼着波特？他自己也不敢直面答案。他能想到的所有只是“总是”。他恐惧着，有朝一日，波特会因为他的太过在意而心生畏惧，然后离他而去。  
“其实我们并不真的互相了解，不过我们大概可以试着熟识起来，你觉得呢？我可以了解你更多，你也可以了解我更多……”  
“你的每个部分【注5】？”话音刚落他就后悔自己这么不加掩饰的直白了。  
【注5】：every part of you，我好不容易想出来的本文标题  
波特笑了起来，梅林，但愿波特有点喜欢他吧。如果，如果他能足够巧妙地处理每一件事情，或许，或许最后他所祈盼的一切真的可能成真。  
“我觉得可行。”波特的手支着脑袋，带着笑意打量着他，“你确定了的话，不如就从现在开始。”  
虽然他们甚至算不上是朋友，不过这是一个开始。  
END


End file.
